


A Skilled Tongue

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Canon Keela Lavellan [22]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Smut, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few lessons are learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Skilled Tongue

Keela rolls onto her back with a huff, glaring into the mortar on the ceiling of her room. They have been at it for half an hour now and she has grown tired of the repetition. Her annoyance does not go unnoticed, nor appreciated.

“If I recall, it was you who wished to learn more Elvhen.” Solas sits with legs crossed on the bed beside her. 

“I am not a child who needs to memorize numbers and letters. I was training to be Keeper, Solas. I know you don’t think much of the Dalish, but I know more Elvhen than most.”

“You must master the basics before hoping to comprehend anything more complex. Your pronunciations have shown a lack of proper training,” he explains much to her ire - and despite it. He has gotten too comfortable in this position, his voice becoming something belonging in a classroom instead of her bed. It simply will not do.

After a moment’s thought towards her means of attack, Keela lifts up to sit with her knees brushing softly against his legs. There’s a mischievous smirk cutting across her face that tightens his stomach into knots, a flash of revenge in golden eyes that will surely see him ruined in some way. 

“Fine.” She reaches out and grabs his wrist, pushing back the fabric of his shirt to reveal the skin beneath. “How do you _properly_ say wrist?” 

He frowns at her, questioning her intent, but answers all the same. “Da’lavin.”

“Da’lavin,” she repeats and brings his arm up to kiss the sensitive skin above his pulse and feels it jump beneath her touch. Without warning, she moves forward and climbs atop his lap. Solas lets out a disapproving grunt but shifts to acclimate to the new position.

“What about...neck?” 

“Muin.” She says the word back and kisses below his jaw, sucking at the skin above his collar. She feels Solas swallow when she brushes against his throat before bringing lips up the side of his temple. “And ear?”

She runs the tip of her tongue up to the pointed edge and bites down gently. Solas shudders beneath her, fingers lifting up the hem of her shift and gripping tight to her waist. “U-uren.”

Keela leaves a trail of caresses down his face before nipping at the bottom of his chin. “And mouth?”

“Av’in.”

She leans close, watches his eyes shut for the touch to come and her grin grows into something wicked. “Av’in,” she says and pulls away. Solas opens his eyes and her heart races to see annoyance flare across his face. A hand rises up beneath her shirt to grip the base of her neck and urge her forward. Keela resists, a playful brow lifting in challenge. “How was my pronunciation, _hahren_?”

There is a look to his blue eyes that thrills her, a willingness to play her game and concede this moment, but an assurance he will rise to counter her next move. “Maddening.”

She does not resist when he pulls her this time and meets his lips with equal hunger. His mouth is electric against her own, but it is her clever tongue that steals away all words and thought, that has him grasping tight and unraveling with every stolen breath. He may be the Elvhen expert, but they are more than even in everything else. She doesn’t let him forget it as she takes his bottom lip between her teeth, as she presses lightly against his scalp before running nails down the back of his neck.

“Solas.” It is not a plea but a demand, one she makes with a shift of her hips, and his surrendering groan vibrates through her tender skin. Victorious laughter slips loose as he slips her free from her nightgown and bends her backwards to kiss the skin of her shoulder, the top of her throat, anywhere he can reach. Keela holds on tight as his touch travels lower, moans as he moves across a pert nipple to roll his tongue around it. 

“Jutuan ma ir rosas'da'din ma tel'aman melin,” he breathes into her mouth and the way he says it, a threat and promise mixed together, quivers down her spine.

“Wha...what does that mean?” she asks as he places her down atop the soft sheets.

It is his turn to smile, so sharp she can already feel his teeth sinking into flesh. He slides down her body with another lesson perched on his tongue. “I will show you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> All elvhen is from Project Elvhen.


End file.
